Despite It All
by Pwale
Summary: Inuyasha watches the news and chaos follows! Disease and stalkers and carcrashes, oh my! InuKag, not for alien and bunnyrabbit lovers! Rated for safety.


_**Hee hee hee! I had so much fun writing this!**_

_**This story is Post-Naraku.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I'm reviewing the situation**_

_**And I find that there's no way around it**_

_**I simply don't have the capacity**_

_**To always try to lie to thee**_

_**I say I don't**_

_**I mean I don't **_

_**I wish I don't**_

_**I know I don't**_

_**I'll never own dear Inuyasha!**_

…_**I think I better think it out again!**_

_**Despite It All**_

_**By Pwalefriend**_

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, it wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold. There wasn't a single cloud to be seen in the sky. And Kagome Higurashi was locked behind walls, being tortured mercilessly without end and with no hope of rescue.

'_If I ever get my hands on the genius who decided to teach us quanta mechanics…'_ Kagome thought threateningly. She had been staring down at the same series of numbers for what seemed like hours now, but still they had yet to reveal their meanings to her. And she be damned if she was going to raise her hand and actually _ask_ for an explanation. All that would get her was a headache and a lecture about keeping up her studies, plus some extra work to "keep her in practice". No, she would just have to puzzle these numbers out for herself.

At least, she _thought_ they were numbers. In all honesty it was all Greek to her. Speaking of which…

Hey! Wasn't that the Greek symbol for infinity? Or…was it the English symbol…she didn't _think_ that it was Latin…and what was infinity doing in the problem anyway? Wasn't it supposed to be about trains? Kagome skimmed back up at the word problem to double check. Nope, not train. Bunnies. Trains had been the question before. And what were they trying to tell her? That they had infinite bunny-rabbits? Kagome knew that they reproduced fast, but surely not _that_ fast!

Kagome's puzzled musings were interrupted by the classroom door slamming open with a violent bang and when she looked up in curiosity to see what the trouble was she found herself staring into two crazed golden orbs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, outraged. He couldn't _dare_ presume that he would just waltz in and drag her back to the Feudal Era _now!_ She had school! Which she was attending at the moment, and surely not even _he_ was arrogant enough to attempt to drag her out of it in front of everyone. If he did then she would sit him till she was blue in the face, and damned be the consequences!

If one paused to think about this one would wonder why she was so angry, considering how much she hated her classes anyway.

"May I help you, sir?" Said Sensei, moving to stand behind Kagome's chair and moving to put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha screamed. He slapped he poor middle-aged woman's hand away and grabbed Kagome, and picked her clear out of her seat and into the air, all in one movement. He cradled Kagome to his chest, taking in her scent with a concentrated intensity. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found her scent untainted by sickness. But still…it could be sneaking up on her! He had better take her to his time, where those "jerm" things that the talking box had mentioned couldn't reach her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again. There was a fierce blush covering her features and she was painfully aware of all the stares that they were receiving. "Put ?"me down and go back home!" She ordered. "Wait till I get back, will you? _Then _we can go back to the…hospital." Kagome remembered her supposed illness just in time to keep herself from mentioning the Feudal Era. Unfortunately this seemed to be the last thing in the world that the hanyou needed to hear. There was a moment of silence in which Kagome could have sworn that she saw the hanyou's eyes flash red, and then came the explosion.

"NO! DON'T YOU EVEN _DARE_ TRY AND SLIP AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, BITCH! YOU DO AND I SWEAR ON THE SHIKON I'LL CHAIN YOU TO THE GOD TREE! DO YOU _WANT_ TO DIE!" Inuyasha paused mid-rant for a moment to eye the baffled Kagome suspiciously. "**That's it, isn't it?**" He demanded in a low dangerous voice. "**You _want_ to die, don't you**?"

"Inu-" Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"**_DON'T YOU!"_** Inuyasha screamed, his eyes wide and crazed, his lips pulled back in a snarl and Kagome could hear a low rumbling growl coming from his chest. All around them Kagome's classmates were watching, too shocked to do anything. Well…except or that strange brunette from America that Kagome had noticed before. The brunette had magicked a bag of candy out of seemingly nowhere and was munching on the sweet while watching them like one would watch a Saturday night television movie, with bland interest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried again, but once again to no prevail.

"Well, _I won't let you_." Inuyasha hissed. "You are _not_ allowed to die bitch! You die on me and I'll hunt you down and send you to Death myself!"

Now, that was illogical. Even for Inuyasha. And for him to say something that stupid…Kagome knew that something must have really spooked him. And she knew that when Inuyasha was frightened the only way to calm him down was to act like he was in charge. Which was, of course, complete nonsense since she held all the cards. Well, maybe only one card, but still! It was like the Ace of Spades card! Namely, the rosary. But not was not the time for sits.

"Inuyasha, do you want to go back to your home?" Kagome asked softly. She couldn't resist the urge to caress the side of his cheek, even though she knew he probably wouldn't appreciate the attention.

Inuyasha was shocked when he felt her caress, it just felt so sweet, so kind, so good, so…Kagome! But instead of calming him like it would have normally, it just served to remind him of the severe danger she was in. And had she just said…

Inuyasha nodded fervently, sure that his great relief showed on his face. So to keep her from making a guess at his true feelings for her, he said gruffly,

"Feh. We're not getting any of your stuff." Inuyasha tightened his hold around Kagome and then took off, crashing his way back through the door and leaving a completely stunned class and sensei behind. After a moment the American brunette sighed, put away her candy and turned to Sensei.

"Sensei, I have a question about this problem." She said. "Where the _hell_ did they get so many bunny-rabbits!"

Sure, inside the school thing's might have been strange enough. But outside on the street things were only getting warmed up.

Inuyasha was walking next to Kagome as they were slowly walking back to the shrine. Kagome had managed to convince him to stop carrying her but he had made her promise that they would go slow, after all, he didn't want her to over-exert herself! Then she would make an even _easier_ target for those "jerm" youkai! But now another thing that Inuyasha had heard about from the talking box had popped into him mind and Inuyasha was beginning to regret his decision.

Why was that…_thing_ following them!

After about five more minutes when Inuyasha glanced back and still saw that strange short red man following them, he snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He roared as he swiftly turned and leapt upon the short strange red man. At first the man seemed frozen in shock, but as soon as Inuyasha's claws touched the man, it exploded! "AH-HA!" Screamed Inuyasha. "NOW THE TRUTH COMES OUT, EH, WATER DEMON!" And as Inuyasha continued to try and kill the "water demon" and Kagome stared wide-eyed in shock, along with everyone else on the street, an elderly woman from inside a nearby café pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, police?" She said. "Yes, there is a young man here dressed all in red and I'm afraid that he's causing quite a disturbance." She paused a moment. "Well officer, he has just attacked a fire hydrant."

It took about twenty minutes for the police and the fire department to arrive, even though the station was just one street over, because the woman who had called had been slightly deaf and a little bit senile so it had taken a while for them to figure out where the assaulted fire hydrant was.

When they arrived at the scene though all they saw was a bunch of people staring after a small red blotch flying over Tokyo and a beaten up fire hydrant, a man shaped hole in the ground, and all they could hear was the water from the fire hydrant, the sounds of the city, and the screaming of a young woman in the distance.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. 'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE IN NOW! YOU JUST DEFACED CITY PROPERTY AND THEY COULD PUT YOU INA BIG JAIL FOR THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A JAIL IS, INUYASHA! IT'S A GIANT _CAGE_! DO WANT TO BE PUT IN A _CAGE!_ WE'RE JUST LUCKY THAT WE GOT OUT OF THERE BEFORE THE POLICE GOT THERE!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted back. "See if I ever save you from a stalker again!"

Kagome couldn't have been more shocked if Naraku had shown up and demanded to see a florist about a job.

"…A…stalker…?" She stammered, her eyes wide. She didn't even notice that they were going in the opposite direction from the shrine or that there was a news helicopter flying near them. Inuyasha glared at it fiercely and it veered away, much to his pleasure, he didn't like the metal youkai of Kagome's time.

"Yes, a stalker!" Inuyasha snapped back at her. "Those things that will take you away and do…things to you!" Inuyasha shuddered as he remembered what stalkers did to those they stalked, and to think that that water demon would have done them to his Kagome if he hadn't been there to protect her! Just think of all the horrors that she must have unknowingly narrowly missed in the past, she must have just survived by sheer dumb luck before he came along!

Kagome groaned and began to bang her head on his chest.

"Inuyasha!" She whined. "That wasn't a stalker! That was a fire hydrant!"

"A fire high-rat?" Inuyasha looked down at her, confused. If it hadn't been a stalker, then what was it?

"No," Kagome shook her head. "Fire hy-_drant_. They hold water and there are tons of them everywhere. I'm not exactly sure how they work, but the people who come to put out fire's use them a water supplies."

"Well, that's stupid." Inuyasha snorted. "Why don't they just use lakes?"

"Because Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "There isn't enough room to fit a couple lakes on each street and lakes aren't reliable. Lakes dry up during a drought and they freeze up during the winter, whereas fire hydrants are almost guaranteed to have water ready to use for a fire all year round."

"Oh…" Well, didn't Inuyasha just feel sheepish!

Meanwhile…

"Look! I'm telling you! That's _definitely_ Greek! Not Latin!"

"No! The Greek symbol has a dot over there!"

"That was an ink blotch you idiot!"

School can be the strangest thing, have you noticed that?

Back to our hero and heroine.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, staring around her in amazement. "How did you get us out of the city so fast? Did you even realize that the shrine is on the _other_ side of the city?"

"Feh. Shut up wench." Inuyasha said sulkily, blushing heatedly.

They were standing in the middle of a corn field. A _corn field_. Kagome had never before in her life felt more cliché. They had descended from the heavens above into a _corn field_. Now all they needed to do was make a couple crop circles and they'd be all set!

"Whoa! Dude!" Came a voice. Kagome sighed. Well, if she couldn't have crop circles she supposed she'd have to settle for the next best thing…stoned teenagers.

She and Inuyasha turned around to face the newcomer, Inuyasha as if he were preparing for a battle and Kagome as if she were marching to the gallows. Sure enough, there was a teenaged who looked very stoned and very stereotypical alien-searcher.

Kagome groaned.

"Dude like, I come in peace." Said the boy, giggling at his own "cleverness", Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in horror. This guy _reeked_ of something _awful_. He smelled like some of the men back at the village did when they'd been out late at night. "Don't worry man, this is like, a very cool planet. The best thing's about is…heavy metal…and milkshakes."

Kagome shook her head. Milkshakes? Where had the milkshakes come from?

"Oh!" The stoner added. "And rabbits. Bunny-rabbits…we got like, infinity of those…"

Kagome froze. Infinite…bunny-rabbits! That was what had gotten her into this whole mess in the first place! Her eyes twitched.

"Inuyasha?" She said in that lovely sweet voice that Inuyasha knew meant BIG trouble. "Hit him." Kagome commanded him. "Hit him hard."

She didn't need to tell Inuyasha twice. Within seconds the stoner was lying on the ground, unconscious and with a large bump on his head, neurological damage be damned.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, kneeling down so that she could get on his back. "Let's go home."

He was getting tired of this. He just wanted her out of her, he just wanted her safe. He didn't really know how they had ended up out here, but he just wanted to get back to the Feudal Era where he could fight everything tat tried to hurt her. Fire hydrants and metal youkai and these invisible "jerms" were all things that he just couldn't protect her from. They were things that he just couldn't fight for her.

It may have taken them twenty minutes, but they were soon back in the city. Inuyasha landed in an alleyway and they began to walk back to Sunset Shrine. They were quiet on the way back and when they did talk they talked bout normal things, like how Sango and Miroku should stop fighting it and just admit their feelings to each other now that Naraku was gone, and they estimated how many shards were left of the jewel. By the time that they returned to the Sunset Shrine it was…well, it was sunset and a comfortable silence had fallen over them. The day's events and Inuyasha's earlier craze all but forgotten and everything was forgiven.

Well, that is until they were midway up the stairs and from down below there was a huge…

CRASH! CRUNCH!

Car alarms went off and people's shouts could be heard. Kagome and Inuyasha were back down the stairs in a flash, just as the two driver's got out of their cars and began to yell at each other.

Kagome heaved a great sigh of relief, no one had gotten hurt in the car accident. Inuyasha on the other hand…

"Kagome!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He demanded shaking her slightly.

"Of course I am Inuyasha." Kagome said, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're talking box said that car crashes killed!" Inuyasha explained. He recognized this to be a car crash because, unlike the story of the stalker, they had actually shown a picture of a car crash on the talking box. Kagome blinked, and then she blinked again. Then she gave a little scream of frustration.

"Inuyasha!" She said. "Are you telling me that you got so frightened-" Inuyasha bristled angrily at her accusation but Kagome either didn't notice or ignored him. "-because you watched the TV!" She surveyed him suspiciously. "You watched the news didn't you?" She sighed and, without waiting for an answer, began to walk back up the steps, leaving the two driver's to continue their shouting and all the other spectator's to watch and Inuyasha to hurry after her like a good little pet.

"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Wait up!"

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Let's go back to you time!"

Well, Inuyasha was so glad to see that after the car crash that he scooped her up in his arms and they were through the well in seconds. It was a beautiful night in the Feudal Era, and as Inuyasha began to bound off to the village with Kagome still in his arms Kagome tugged one of his forelocks gently. He stopped abruptly and looked down at her, confused. Kagome sighed again when she saw the relief shining bright in his eyes and realized just how scared he must have been.

"Inuyasha, let's go to the God Tree." Kagome said. "There are a couple things that you and I need to talk about."

Inuyasha gulped. She said it in such a resigned manner that it made him so incredibly afraid suddenly, afraid that he was going to lose her. He had brought her back here so that he wouldn't have to feel that! Damnit! What was going on!

As they sat down at the base of the God Tree Kagome looked up into it's branches and thought about the talk that she was about to have with Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to have _this_ talk with _him_

"Inuyasha…" She began, then she sighed. Well, she was eventually going to have to talk to Shippo about this, she might as well talk to Inuyasha about it too. "It's true that in my time we know a lot more about how the world works then people do in this time, but there are some things that not even we know. We don't know why people live…" She looked over at him and saw that he was growing nervous. "And we don't know why people die. Most of us fear death, even more then the people in this era. In this era people are used to the unknown, they are used to what they can't see, can't touch, can't put on a sterilized metal table and dissect with long shard knives, but in my era we aren't. Most of us choose not to think about it, to completely ignore it. But when I first started to come to the Feudal Era, I had to think about it for the first time in my life really. I was very young when my father died, and I didn't understand it. But now I do, and so I had to decide if I was willing to put aside everything I had learned growing up, that death is bad and evil and should be avoided at all costs. It was a hard decision, Inuyasha. It really was. But eventually I figured it out." Kagome came to sit a little closer to him and she held his hand. "Death is nothing to fear."

Inuyasha started to make a noise of protest but Kagome silenced him with one cool soft fingertip.

"We live, and life is a gift. It is a blessing. And so is Death. I wake up in the morning and I'm tired, and I want to go back to sleep, but I know that I have to go on, that I have to live a day, and I know that eventually I will go to sleep. There are times when I'm alone that I fear death, but then I just think of sleeping, and of everything that I live for, I once read somewhere that to the well-organized mind, death is only the next big adventure. Yes, in this life there is danger, yes, I could die at any moment…but Inuyasha, I'm not going to. I have too much to live for, and I'd never abandon it. You don't have to worry about me dying, because I'm not going to leave you. In this world it seems like everything is going down hill, there is so much war, so much hatred, there's the Avian Flu that you heard about today, that threatens so many. The planet is polluted and everyone is surrounded by sex and violence, but you know what? The little things make up for it, just like the big things. An apple pie makes up for it just like a protest march does, and I promise you we will do every little thing we can…together."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, looking at her with soft eyes. Oh! How he loved this girl! Oh! How amazing and beautiful and wonderful she was! Oh! How he knew he didn't deserve her, but how he knew he could never let go of her!

Kagome looked up at him a moment and then, quicker then anything, she gave him a sweet soft chaste kiss, her lips feeling softer then satin on his. Inuyasha was shocked speechless to say the least.

"Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she snuggled up close to him. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep out there under the watchful gazes of her sky, her God Tree, and her Inuyasha.

"…Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said a few moments after she was asleep. Then he too closed his eyes and went to sleep in her arms. And let me tell you, dear reader, that neither of them had ever felt safer then that night when they slept in each other's arms.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! See! I told you it was Greek!"

"What let me see that!"

"He, all three of you owe me-"

"HEY!"

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"SCHOOL ENDED _HOURS_ AGO!"

"**_WHAT!"_**

"Grr…it's those damn bunny-rabbits, I tell you! It's all their fault!"

"Yeah!"

"You tell 'em girl!"

"Let's get them!"

In the Feudal Era things might have finally calmed down, but back at the school they were just getting warmed up.

**Thank you one and thank you all! I wrote this all in one day, and frankly I'm amazed that I did! In fact, I wrote it all _today_**_…_**as in the day that I published this. Huh…funny. **

**Those are indeed my views on Death, though I don't think I'm that much of an expert. No one I know has ever died except my cat…but I have thought about dying. Don't worry though, I'm not suicidal! I have to much to live for! To many evil plots t plot! Too many lives to ruin! Too many geese to kill! Too many stupid stunts to pull…okay was a little suicidal, but still!**

**Please, as always, remember to review!**

**Yours, most sincerely**

**Pwalefriend**


End file.
